The duty cycle requirements for pulse amplifiers of this type excludes the use of single-ended amplifiers since clipping at higher amplitudes results in different clip levels and delays in the positive and negative directions.
Typically, for a single-ended input signal, an ordinary differential stage consisting of a differential pair of transistors produces asymmetrical delays in the positive and negative directions of the input signal if the input signal is large. The main reason for this is that the common source node for the differential pair will change its potential differently between large positive and large negative input signals.
When the input signal turns off the input transistor, the voltage of the common source node only changes a small amount due to the doubled current in the other transistor. In the other direction the common source node shorts to the output node and changes a substantial amount. One solution to this problem is to reduce the absolute delay times by increasing bandwidth. But this solution comes at the expense of increased current consumption.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved pulse amplifier.